Unión
by eme-ele
Summary: Hay veces en las que las inseguridades nos llevan a cometer errores, a distanciarnos de quien amamos sin indagar en sus sentimientos. Yaoyorozu, arrastrada por sus pensamientos negativos, se aleja conscientemente de Todoroki. Pero, ¿qué es lo que siente él en realidad? ¿Su unión va más allá de algo físico? [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia / Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

**-Unión-**

* * *

–¡Hola, Todoroki-san! ¡He traído palomitas! –exclamó Yaoyorozu con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro desde el umbral de la puerta.

Todoroki se apartó un poco, le sonrió levemente con el gesto tranquilo y la invitó a pasar dentro del apartamento moviendo ligeramente la mano.

Los jóvenes inexpertos del pasado ya no existían. Ahora, Shouto y Creati eran dos de los héroes más cotizados de la ciudad. Hacía unos ocho años que ambos habían entrado en la U.A. con ganas e ilusión, pero también con grandes traumas y frustraciones para Todoroki y una pesada carga de inseguridad y complejos en el caso de Yaoyorozu. En la actualidad, había algunos rastros de aquellos chicos de quince años que aspiraban a proteger vidas y de sus personalidades –porque, como bien dicen, la esencia nunca se va–, pero, en general, habían cambiado y madurado.

Las amistades que crearon durante esa estancia habían perdurado en su mayoría –incluso se habían formado algunas parejas– y ellos nunca habían perdido el contacto. Había épocas en las que se escribían o se veían menos, pero en los últimos tiempos era casi un ritual que los viernes vieran una película juntos en el apartamento de Todoroki.

El chico, que usualmente era alguien quien disfrutaba bastante de la soledad, se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de Momo. De hecho, demasiado a gusto.

Desde hacía varias semanas que un fuerte impulso de acariciar su mano o deslizar sus dedos por su pelo le asaltaba cada minuto que estaban juntos, pero siempre conseguía reprimirlo. Porque, en el fondo, él también era inseguro y le daba miedo abrir su corazón a alguien; le daba miedo acabar dañado.

Sin embargo, las ganas ahí estaban y aquella noche no podría reprimirlas más.

Cuando Yaoyorozu se sentó en el sillón, él se fue a la cocina y metió el paquete de palomitas en el microondas. Con el ruido de fondo del maíz explotando, Todoroki se asomó por la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones y se quedó fijamente mirándola. Aquella noche llevaba el pelo suelto cayéndole por los hombros, una falda larga de color azul cielo y un jersey negro de cuello vuelto. Era preciosa y no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Todo acabó al oír el sonido del microondas, que le indicaba que las palomitas estaban listas. Movió la cabeza en ambas direcciones con desaprobación. No debería mirarla tan fijamente, no debería pensar tanto en ella, no debería anhelar tanto su compañía. No debería porque eran amigos y solamente eso. No debería. Pero no podía reprimirlo.

¿O, tal vez, eran algo más? ¿Se sentiría ella igual?

Al volver al salón, la chica lo esperaba con el mando a distancia en la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara. Todoroki traía las palomitas en un bol que dejó en la mesa después de sentarse a su lado.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? –preguntó Momo con alegría.

–Hoy ha sido mi día libre –le respondió directo, conciso, sin dar demasiados rodeos porque así era él.

–¡Oh, qué suerte! Mi día ha sido agotador –comenzó a explicar mientras movía las manos en distintas direcciones–, había unos villanos en la parte del centro, al lado de esa cafetería que te gusta tanto, sabes cuál te digo, ¿no? –se giró para preguntarle y continuó cuando él le asintió con la cabeza–. Bien, pues eran bastantes y muy huidizos, pero al final pudimos con ellos –terminó de contar.

Volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo y él seguía con sus ojos bicolor clavados en ella, evidenciando la especial atención que le ponía a cada una de sus palabras. Todoroki podía ser alguien que no hablase demasiado, pero era atento y algo que hacía de maravilla era escuchar a los demás. Yaoyorozu no recordaba que alguien le hubiese prestado tanta atención desde hacía muchos años y eso hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

Un rato después de que la película acabara, el timbre sonó. Yaoyorozu miró al chico sorprendida porque en todas las semanas que ella había estado en su casa nunca había recibido visitas.

–¿Esperas a alguien?

–No, es que he pedido una pizza para cenar –contestó con su tono de voz neutro.

–¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Todoroki-san, es mi comida favorita! –comentó mientras juntaba los dedos de las manos con felicidad.

Claro que era su comida favorita. Él lo sabía porque lo había escuchado de sus propios labios unas semanas antes, porque la escuchaba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba y porque se fijaba en todos los detalles.

Todoroki entró con la caja en las manos después de pagar al repartidor y la depositó en la mesa. Ambos empezaron a comer y, a su vez, charlaban animadamente, pero mientras Yaoyorozu lo hacía, un resto de comida se quedó en su mejilla.

El chico se aproximó mucho hacia su rostro, haciéndola sonrojar. Le limpió la mancha con una servilleta muy despacio mientras observaba las mejillas pálidas coloreándose de un color carmesí suave.

–Tenías una mancha –le susurró despacio cerca de la mejilla y soltó la servilleta en la mesa, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de su rostro.

Momo lo miraba con insistencia, sintiendo la cara caliente y el corazón latiéndole con una fuerza arrolladora.

–S-sí… –musitó–. Soy muy torpe comiendo. Lo siento.

Todoroki, sin pensarlo demasiado, alzó su mano derecha para rozar el rostro de la chica y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, posó sus labios contra los de ella con demanda e insistencia. Yaoyorozu siempre había pensado que su primer beso sería mucho más suave, más dulce, de la forma idealizada que había visto en las películas románticas tradicionales, pero aquel ímpetu tampoco la defraudó, a pesar de que no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Él impulsó su cuerpo contra la silueta de la chica para tumbarla en el sofá sin dejar de separar sus labios ni un solo instante mientras sentía las manos femeninas posándose en su espalda con inseguridad y nerviosismo. Por un momento, se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres continuar? –preguntó para asegurarse de su consentimiento.

Momo, desbordada por sus emociones, contestó con un ligero asentimiento. Justo después, tenía los labios de Todoroki de nuevo presionados contra los suyos, pero esta vez devorándolos de una forma mucho más hambrienta, introduciéndole la lengua y acariciando con esta de vez en cuando sus labios en una sensual caricia.

Se encontraba un poco mareada, con la sien palpitándole insistentemente y la excitación creciendo sin control en su bajo vientre. Posó las manos distraídamente en sus mejillas para acariciarlas mientras seguía moviendo los labios. Su inexperiencia la abrumaba y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero a Todoroki parecía no importarle pues seguía con su labor a un ritmo frenético.

El chico de cabello bicolor se levantó del sofá y Yaoyorozu quedó un poco desamparada, nerviosa por su actuar, hasta que vio la mano masculina extendiéndose hacia ella, invitándola a levantarse.

Cuando lo hizo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo de nuevo, posándole las manos en la cintura con determinación mientras volvía a besarla. La condujo lentamente hacia la habitación, con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún mueble.

Llegaron al cuarto y se separó de ella mientras buscaba algo en un cajón.

Momo se quedó observando la cama, que era grande para una sola persona, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta y un leve temblor en sus manos.

Todoroki se acercó por detrás y ella se estremeció cuando sintió su pecho en la espalda, sus manos apartándole el pelo y su aliento chocándole contra la nuca. Acarició la palidez de su cuello por debajo del jersey con su mano derecha y luego posó los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja una y otra vez. Sin embargo, la notaba nerviosa y cohibida y no quería hacerlo así. No con ella.

–No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres, Momo –intentó reconfortarla soltándole las palabras al oído en un tono de voz bajo.

La joven se sintió extraña al oírlo diciendo su primer nombre, pero, a su vez, también la confianza, el cosquilleo en su estómago y entre sus piernas, las ganas de sentir su piel contra la de él, crecían sin control. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos oscuros como la noche se dieron de bruces contra el gris y el celeste. Se quedó observándole el rostro durante unos segundos. Todoroki tenía una belleza inusual, delicada, casi perfecta. Tener el pelo y los ojos de dos colores distintos hacía que fuera alguien exótico, que llamaba la atención sin remedio, incluso en aquella anomalía en la que se había convertido el mundo, en donde los seres humanos tenían distintas formas y pieles con colores que en otros tiempos eran impensables.

Alzó su mano hasta acariciarle la cicatriz del ojo, intentando descifrar el enigma de cómo se había formado. Porque, a pesar de la confianza que compartían, Todoroki no había sido capaz de contarle sobre los traumas que tuvo que llevar a cuestas durante su niñez y adolescencia, que incluso a día de hoy le perseguían como una reminiscencia de su sufrimiento del pasado.

–No te preocupes. Quiero continuar –susurró por fin, después de un tiempo que al chico le pareció eterno.

Entonces, Todoroki la empujó suavemente de los hombros para que se tumbara en la cama y se posicionó encima de ella para continuar con los besos. Al querer bajar con los labios por el cuello y observar el impedimento de la tela del jersey, empezó a subirle la prenda y Momo levantó la espalda del colchón para que pudiera hacerlo. Aprovechando la posición de su cuerpo, se deshizo también del sujetador. La chica volvió a tumbarse y pudo observar sus senos, que eran grandes, redondos, turgentes, que invitaban a acariciarlos, a recorrerlos completos con los labios y la lengua.

Y así lo hizo. Tras mirarlos detenidamente durante unos segundos y habiendo visto sus mejillas sonrojadas por exponer sus pechos desnudos, enterró el rostro entre ellos y comenzó a besarlos, a lamer la punta rosada y a mordisquearlos ligeramente para no causarle molestia.

La vergüenza que experimentó Yaoyorozu al sentir el gris y el celeste clavándose en su cuerpo semidesnudo sin parpadear siquiera se esfumó en cuanto sintió los labios y la lengua de Todoroki posándose en sus senos, haciendo que los gemidos brotaran espontáneamente de su boca y que su excitación creciera más y más. Posó sus delicadas manos en el cabello bicolor, ejerciendo una ligera presión en su cabeza para que no se detuviera.

Después de unos minutos, se retiró un poco de su cuerpo y alzó el torso. Condujo las manos femeninas hacia el borde de su camiseta para que ella se la quitara.

–Quiero que me toques tú también a mí.

Yaoyorozu retiró la prenda y la echó al suelo, para después deslizar sus manos sobre el torso y el abdomen del chico. Bajó hasta el cinturón y lo desabrochó. También se encargó del botón y la cremallera. Fijó después su vista en el creciente bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones, aquel que ya había notado antes contra su muslo y que estaba a punto de ver sin las restricciones de la ropa.

Él, sorprendido por la determinación de la chica, se levantó de la cama y se despojó de los pantalones y su ropa interior, liberando su erección y volviendo después a la cama. Se arrodilló enfrente de ella y Yaoyorozu, curiosa por sentir el tacto de una intimidad masculina por primera vez, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la punta, produciendo un gemido ronco por su parte.

Momo, por iniciativa propia, retiró también su falda, sus medias y su ropa interior ante la mirada fija de Todoroki, quien se tumbó a su lado y llevó la mano hacia la intimidad de la chica. Empezó a mover los dedos en movimientos ondulantes, que hicieron salir gemidos más profundos, y la vio con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia.

Llevó los labios hasta los suyos para besarla de nuevo, mientras sentía los gemidos acrecentándose sobre su boca hasta que notó su espalda arqueándose, todo su cuerpo tensándose y los gemidos convirtiéndose casi en gritos desquiciados.

Sacó la mano de su intimidad y se levantó a por el preservativo que antes había sacado de un cajón mientras Momo recuperaba el aliento. El orgasmo había sido intenso, mucho más que los que tenía cuando se autocomplacía en la soledad de su cuarto.

Todoroki volvió a la cama, se posicionó sobre ella otra vez y le abrió un poco las piernas. Después, dirigió su miembro hacia la intimidad femenina y se enterró en ella de un solo movimiento. La vio arrugando la frente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, evidenciando que la unión de ambos cuerpos le había causado dolor.

Elevó su mano para acariciarle el rostro, para relajarla, para tranquilizarla y ella abrió sus ojos y llevó su mano hacia la del chico, acunándola contra su rostro.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con paciencia, aguantando el impulso de moverse dentro de su cuerpo.

–Sí –afirmó con contundencia porque, a pesar de que había sentido una molestia intensa al principio, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación–. Lo siento, es que… nunca he hecho esto.

–Yo tampoco –aseguró y a ella le extrañó pues había llevado durante todo el tiempo el manejo de la situación con mucha seguridad.

Todoroki empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, hasta que los jadeos de la chica volvieron a aparecer y los movimientos se volvieron mucho más profundos y acompasados por parte de los dos.

–Shouto… –gimió Momo contra sus labios.

En respuesta, Todoroki llevó su mano hasta la de ella, que yacía lacia sobre el colchón, y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, apretando el agarre justamente después.

Los movimientos, los gemidos, el roce de las pieles se intensificaron hasta un punto de no retorno y Yaoyorozu sintió cómo el chico se movía durante unos segundos mucho más rápido hasta que paró por completo. Él levantó la cabeza, la cual tenía escondida en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello, y la besó gentilmente.

Se levantó, retiró el preservativo para deshacerse de él y se volvió a acostar a su lado. Al notarlo, Momo se acurrucó contra su pecho y ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

A las pocas horas, la chica comenzó a despertarse y notó el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura. El recuerdo de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido entre ella y Todoroki la asaltaron, pero, al contrario de lo que experimentó en ese momento, no se sintió bien. Se había dejado arrastrar por la pasión y el deseo sin tener en cuenta sus propios sentimientos y el hecho de que no eran correspondidos.

No tenía dudas: para ella había sido especial, pero sus inseguridades hacían que pensara que él solo lo había hecho por deseo, por mero entretenimiento. Y, en ese instante, se sintió muy culpable.

Estiró la mano y recogió su sujetador, que estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se levantó, apartando antes de forma suave el brazo del chico de su cuerpo para no despertarlo, y comenzó a vestirse.

–Momo… ¿ya te vas…? –escuchó y se sobresaltó porque no quería darle explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero después notó la respiración del chico, que le decía que estaba dormido y que solo había hablado entre sueños.

Salió de aquel apartamento haciendo el menor ruido posible y se encaminó hacia el suyo propio, el que compartía con Jirou desde que se graduaron en la U.A. y empezaron a trabajar como heroínas.

Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, se asustó un poco cuando llegó a la cocina, que estaba de camino hacia su habitación, y vio el frigorífico abierto y una silueta casi metida dentro del electrodoméstico. Se tranquilizó cuando el chico salió y vio su melena rubia despeinada.

–¡Yaomomo! –exclamó con sorpresa–. Creíamos que esta noche no venías a dormir.

Yaoyorozu lo observó y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por sus calzoncillos. Desvió la mirada avergonzada, sonrojándose al instante.

–Ho-hola, Kaminari-san. ¿Te… te importaría ir a vestirte?

Kaminari miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que había salido a la cocina prácticamente desnudo.

–¡Joder! ¡Lo siento, Yaomomo! –dijo y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta la habitación de su novia.

Sin embargo, Jirou se había despertado por el ruido que ambos habían formado. Al ver a Kaminari con esas fachas y con Momo a su lado, compuso una cara de enfado.

–¡¿Pero qué haces, imbécil?! ¡Ve a vestirte, anda! –reprendió a su novio cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo.

–Voy, voy –contestó despreocupadamente.

Jirou llegó a la estancia, donde Momo se había sentado en una silla alrededor de la mesa pequeña que tenían allí y que les servía para, básicamente, tomar café.

Comenzó a reírse suavemente ante la actitud de su amiga.

–No lo trates así –le dijo mientras contenía las carcajadas–. ¿No te da pena?

–Claro que no. Además, él sabe que esa es mi forma de decir «te quiero». Y le gusta. Si no, no estaría conmigo, ¿no crees? –finalizó sonriendo.

Kaminari volvió y se sentó con las chicas después de haber ido a la habitación para ponerse el pijama. Ambas se reían, pero, repentinamente, el silencio inundó la sala y el chico pudo ver el semblante de Yaoyorozu oscureciéndose.

–Momo, ¿se puede saber dónde has pasado la noche? ¿Y por qué vienes a esta hora? –cuestionó mientras miraba el reloj colgado de la pared: eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

–Yo… bueno… yo… –titubeó nerviosamente desviando la mirada, sin detenerla en un punto fijo.

–Denki, vete al cuarto. Vamos a tener una charla de chicas –ordenó Jirou suponiendo que Momo no quería contarle nada porque su novio estaba presente.

–No, Kyoka, no le eches –desvió la mirada al chico para dirigirse a él–. No te preocupes, Kaminari-san, puedes quedarte.

Realmente, a Momo no le importaba que Kaminari estuviera presente porque, a esas alturas, tenía casi la misma confianza con él que con Kyoka. Ella había sido testigo de sus inicios, de sus idas y venidas y de la consolidación de su relación. De hecho, Kaminari pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento con ellas y se había convertido en un amigo en quien podía confiar.

–Yo… he estado con Todoroki-san –susurró con algo de pudor.

–¿Y por qué vienes tan tarde? Espera... –dijo después de pensar un poco–. ¡¿Te has acostado con él?! –gritó Jirou de la sorpresa, ante lo que Yaoyorozu le cubrió la boca con su mano.

–No grites, boba. Los vecinos se van a quejar.

Jirou se quedó mirándola con insistencia, demandando con su gesto desafiante una respuesta.

–S-sí… –afirmó con la voz muy baja.

–¡Oh, eso es genial! –dijo de nuevo con la voz más alta de lo conveniente.

–Shh –reprochó Momo mientras sentía sus mejillas calentándose.

Kaminari, mientras tanto, solo pudo abrir la boca con sorpresa. Sabía que Todoroki y Yaoyorozu se veían de vez en cuando, pero nunca imaginó que algo así sucedería entre ellos, aun sabiendo que ella sentía algo más por él.

La pareja se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, la chica se veía bastante desanimada.

–¿Qué te pasa, Momo? –indagó Jirou.

–Pues que… no debí hacerlo, Kyoka. Me dejé llevar y estoy segura de que para él solo soy una amiga.

–¿Pero él te ha dicho eso? –interrumpió Kaminari, recibiendo después una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su novia para que no se metiera en la conversación, pero que suavizó cuando Momo le acarició el brazo gentilmente.

–No, pero yo lo sé –contestó firmemente.

–Yaomomo, sinceramente, no creo que Todoroki sea del tipo de persona que hace una cosa así sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos ni los de la otra persona.

Tras aquellas palabras, los tres se quedaron en completo silencio, el cual fue quebrado segundos más tarde por Momo cuando se despidió de ellos para irse a dormir.

La pareja se quedó mirándose en la cocina unos minutos más, pero, finalmente, se dirigieron también hacia la habitación de la chica.

* * *

Todoroki se encontraba en el pasillo de la agencia a la que pertenecía Yaoyorozu para tratar de hablar con ella.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que habían pasado la noche juntos. Aquella mañana, despertó temprano y se extrañó mucho por hacerlo solo porque realmente quería hablar con ella; quería hablarle de esos sentimientos que no sabía exactamente qué eran, pero que ahí estaban, afianzándose cada vez más en su corazón.

Le había mandado innumerables mensajes a través de la aplicación de mensajería instantánea de su móvil desde ese día y ninguno de ellos había recibido respuesta. Absolutamente ninguno.

Había estado por los alrededores de su agencia, había rondado los sitios que le gustaba visitar a ella, había estado buscando noticias sobre su labor de heroína, pero no había conseguido cruzársela.

Entonces, decidió ir a buscarla a un sitio en el que sabía que iba a estar. Además, su propia agencia tenía contactos con la de Momo, así que no sería demasiado descabellado estar allí porque podría inventar una excusa de trabajo.

De repente, la vio salir de una de las habitaciones del lado opuesto de ese mismo pasillo. Estaba sola, así que apresuró su paso para alcanzarla.

–Yaoyorozu –la llamó para que se detuviera.

Sin embargo y a pesar de haberlo escuchado, no lo hizo. Decidió ignorarlo, aparentar que no lo había oído, pero Todoroki no se daría por vencido tan pronto.

Fue mucho más rápido hasta alcanzarla y la agarró del brazo con delicadeza.

–Yaoyorozu, te estaba llamando.

La chica se dio lentamente la vuelta con los nervios subiéndole por la garganta, haciendo que el pulso se le acelerara con fuerza.

–Oh, perdona, Todoroki-san, no te había oído –profirió con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro–. Lo lamento, pero ahora mismo no puedo atenderte. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Se soltó de su agarre con cuidado y se giró para irse. Todoroki se quedó mirándole la espalda.

–Pero necesito hablar contigo, Yaoyorozu –gritó ligeramente mientras veía su silueta alejándose.

–Será en otra ocasión, Todoroki-san –contestó ella levantando la mano para despedirse sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

Shouto no podía entenderlo. Realmente no podía. ¿Por qué no le contestaba los mensajes ni las llamadas? ¿Por qué no quería hablar con él? ¿Por qué actuaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos?

Mientras tanto, Momo salió prácticamente corriendo de la agencia y se fue a su apartamento pensando que estaría vacío. Cuando entró, el llanto explotó. Se puso las manos sobre la cara intentando ocultar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito y fue hacia el sofá para sentarse.

Jirou salió de la habitación, alertada por el ruido. Se sentó en el sofá a su lado y la abrazó sin decirle nada, esperando que ella se desahogara y se calmara.

–Momo, no puedes seguir así. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? –le sugirió mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

–Hoy ha venido a buscarme a la agencia –contó entre sollozos tenues– y no deja de mandarme mensajes. Tengo miedo de hablar con él y que me diga que lo que pasó no significó nada…

–No lo vas a saber hasta que lo hagas. Dime que lo harás. Lo necesitas.

Yaoyorozu se quedó pensando unos segundos. No estaba preparada, pero suponía que Kyoka llevaba razón. Cuanto antes sacara eso, antes podría superarlo –al menos, eso pensaba–.

Cinco días después del encuentro con Shouto y la conversación con Kyoka, Yaoyorozu decidió ir a hablar con él a su apartamento. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero simplemente actuaría, sería educada y paciente y, cuando regresara a casa, se podría recomponer.

Al llegar a su destino, tocó brevemente a la puerta y esperó a que abrieran, cosa que Todoroki no tardó mucho en hacer. Sin embargo, cuando le abrió la puerta, se quedó sorprendido, estático y sin poder reaccionar. Era la última persona que esperaba ver y eso que no era alguien que soliera recibir visitas.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Yaoyorozu con timidez.

Él salió rápidamente de su trance cuando la escuchó hablar.

–Claro, claro. Lo siento. Pasa –dijo mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

Momo entró despacio, recordando, con cada vistazo a las habitaciones y los muebles, todas las charlas, las cenas, las películas y, sobre todo, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en su último encuentro allí.

–Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres té? –ofreció Todoroki.

Momo se sentó en el sillón juntando las rodillas y posando las manos sobre estas.

–No es necesario, Todoroki-san. He venido a hablar de algo rápidamente y me marcharé.

–Está bien. Dime –le incitó a que continuara mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La chica llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca para morderse el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. No sabía qué palabras escoger para explicarse bien, pero, ya que había ido hasta allí, lo intentaría.

–Lo voy a decir rápido porque si no, no me va a salir –empezó a hablar sin mirarlo a los ojos porque la intimidaban demasiado–. He venido hasta aquí para… para decirte que lo siento.

Todoroki abrió los ojos con confusión, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Tal vez quería disculparse por haber estado ignorándolo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por favor, no me interrumpas o no podré continuar –Momo entrelazó los dedos encima de sus rodillas esta vez–. No me he comportado bien contigo. He estado ignorándote conscientemente y me siento muy mal por eso. Muy mal –hizo una pausa breve, suspiró y continuó–. Pero, aquel día en el que tú y yo… ya sabes… me dejé llevar y no debí hacerlo porque tú me ves como una amiga y porque yo tengo sentimientos por ti y porque…

–Espera, espera –interrumpió Shouto y le agarró la mano, haciendo que ella, al fin, se atreviera a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y lo miraba con incertidumbre–. ¿Que yo te veo como una amiga? ¿De verdad crees que me acostaría contigo porque sí? ¿Sin sentir algo más?

El corazón de Momo dio un vuelco. Le apartó la mirada, sin creer del todo las palabras que acababa de escuchar, pero Todoroki no era alguien que mintiera porque, en realidad, no le importaba quedar bien con la gente ni ese tipo de cosas.

Le sujetó el mentón para que lo mirara de nuevo.

–Creía que me conocías mejor, Momo.

Después de decirle eso y sin darle tiempo para contestar, se acercó hacia ella y la besó suavemente. Sintió algunas lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de la chica. Se separó de ella y se las apartó con sus dedos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

–Llevo enamorado de ti desde que estábamos en la U.A., pero en ese tiempo yo estaba demasiado obsesionado con el tema de mi padre y… bueno, no supe ordenar bien mis prioridades.

Yaoyorozu posó las manos en las mejillas de Todoroki y se acercó hacia él, presionando los labios de ambos.

–Yo también de ti, Shouto… yo también –susurró contra sus labios después de separarse de él.

Todoroki la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho, y ambos disfrutaron de un silencio cómodo mientras él le acariciaba el brazo continuamente.

–Me gusta mucho que me llames por mi nombre –dijo el chico, depositando después un suave beso en su cuello.

–A mí también.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ay, cómo me gusta el Todomomo. Y sí, en esta historia Kaminari y Jirou también están juntos porque me gustan mucho. Tal vez haga algo de ellos en el futuro.

Siempre he pensado que la inseguridad de Yaoyorozu sería un impedimento para establecer relaciones interpersonales, incluso amistades, e imagino yo que mucho más si se trata de una relación amorosa.

Por cierto, una de las cosas que más me gusta de la cultura japonesa es el hecho de que no cualquiera te llama por tu nombre de pila, es decir, se necesita tener una relación más estrecha para eso y supongo que oírlo por primera vez de la persona que quieres debe ser muy especial. Por eso he jugado un poco aquí con ese tema.

En fin, esto no deja de ser una simple propuesta de cómo pudo haber empezado su relación, pero espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendo y que os haya gustado. Y, por supuesto, si queréis expresarme vuestra opinión, estaré encantada de recibirla.

Gracias infinitas por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por llegar hasta aquí.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
